


Tom and Harry, Sitting In A Tree

by AedanMaxwell



Series: Random Harry Potter Fics That Are Up For Adoption [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But it's only a kiss, Cedric gets the short end of the stick, Dark!Harry, Good Voldemort, Harry casts Unforgivables like a boss, Harry's had enough of Dumbledore's shit, I marked it underage to be safe, I'm not that depraved, M/M, Since Harry's only 14, Slytherin!Harry, Some minor character death, Tom is hot af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AedanMaxwell/pseuds/AedanMaxwell
Summary: When Harry gets sent to the graveyard with Cedric during the Triwizard Tournament, things are not as they seem.





	Tom and Harry, Sitting In A Tree

As Hadrian and Cedric were Portkeyed to the graveyard, they heard a raspy voice moments after they landed. “Kill the spare.”  
  
Immediately Hadrian pushed Cedric behind a gravestone and cast a few spells on him as a glowing green curse shot past them. The teen stunned Cedric with a wandless flick of his wrist before he stepped out. “No unwanted bloodshed. Cedric is merely a participant in the Tournament.”

  
Blocking the spells cast his way, he threw his own back. An _Aqua Eructo_ hit Wormtail, causing him to drop his bundle, and it was quickly followed up by an _Incarcerous_ and an _Expelliarmus_. Once Hadrian was holding Pettigrew’s wand, he looked the rat in the face before saying the words he’d been waiting for a year to say. “ _Avada Kedavra_.”

  
He took great pleasure in watching the traitor’s eyes glaze over. Then he went to the struggling bundle. “Of all the Death Eaters you could have picked, Wormtail was by far the most incompetent. I’m sure Rookwood or McNair would’ve done better.”

  
“Shut up and help me, brat.”

  
Picking up the bundle and lighting the fire under the cauldron, Hadrian finished the ritual.

  
When the cauldron melted around the Dark Lord, Hadrian rolled his eyes at the dramatics, and then chuckled. “As much as I am pleased you have a body, it isn’t the one we planned on. You look exactly as you did when you possessed the Weasley girl.”

  
The teenage Voldemort Summoned a mirror. “All is well. I can always Glamour myself older, or I’m sure Severus can create a potion. Thank you for your assistance, both in getting rid of Wormtail and helping me with this ritual.”

  
Hadrian bowed, “Of course, my Lord.”

  
Feeling fingers under his chin, Hadrian felt lips on his own. The kiss was gentle, but no less possessive than he expected. “My Hadrian, what have I told you to call me?”

 

“Marvolo,” Harry said breathlessly.

  
He was rewarded with another kiss.

 

When they parted, Hadrian looked to the body of the traitor behind them. “Can you use the Dark Mark of a dead man?”

  
Tilting his head, the older teen knelt. “We shall find out.”

  
The call went out with a hissed command, and soon the sound of Apparition filled the air. When most of the Inner Circle was gathered, Voldemort stood. “My Death Eaters. After 13 long years, here we are again.”

  
One of the masked figures spoke up, “My Lord?”

  
Grey eyes flashed crimson. “Of course, Crabbe. Who else did you expect to summon you?”

  
There was a stuttered apology that Hadrian chuckled at. He leaned against Tom Riddle Sr.’s grave marker, and Voldemort looked at him. “Find something amusing, my dear?”

  
There were sputters and half-formed questions from the Death Eaters at the endearment, and Hadrian chuckled again, “Actually, yes. I expected higher intelligence and decorum from the Inner Circle.”

  
Lucius Malfoy spoke up, “I apologise for interrupting my Lord, but how does Potter belong to you?”

  
At that, Hadrian cast the curse before Voldemort could. “ _Crucio_.”

  
Marvolo spoke up as the man writhed on the ground. “You would do well to remember how far from my graces you have fallen, my slippery snake. Don’t think I don’t know about my diary." Lucius paled at the mention of his failure. "Hadrian does not belong to me, he is my consort. My equal. He will defer to me in most things, but I do seek his council on things frequently. You will refer to him as prince.”

  
Hadrian stopped the curse, and Lucius stood, bowing on shaky legs. “I apologise, my Prince..”

  
From there, they discussed how to further infiltrate the Ministry and Wizengamot, and when they finished, Hadrian had one final request. “I need you all to cast some non-lethal hexes and curses. I can’t go back to Dumbledore looking like I pranced through a field of lilies.”

  
After he was a little worse for wear, he was pulled into Marvolo’s arms. The teen lifted Harry’s shirt, and pressed the yew wand to his left shoulder blade. With a hissed “~Morsmordre,~” an acid green snake appeared coiled around a grey lightning bolt.

 

Hadrian twisted himself to try and see it before he was handed Summoned mirrors with a chuckle from the Dark Lord. “I approve.”

 

Marvolo smirked. “It works a little different than the Dark Mark. I’ll explain later. For now, go back to the school. Barty and Severus will be waiting for you.”

  
Hadrian walked to where Cedric, grabbed the boy by his arm, and Accio-ed the Triwizard Cup.

 

* * *

 

  
The two appeared in front of the crowd, who gasped collectively. The teachers and heads of the schools stormed over to them. Falling back onto the grass, Hadrian feigned exhaustion and tremors.

 

“What happened?” Demanded McGonagall as someone reversed the stunned Cedric.

  
“The cup was a Portkey. We were taken to a graveyard where Death Eaters were waiting for us. They tried to kill us.”

  
Glad he had taken the time to hide Cedric and cast a Muffliato, the teen hadn’t seen or heard anything. “It’s true Professor. I didn’t see much after I was stunned, but I think Hadrian is proof enough. He didn’t get that battered in the maze.”

  
They were swept away by Madam Pomfrey before any more questions could be asked, and after they were settled in for the night, Professor Snape came in. Hadrian smiled. “Hello, sir.”

  
“How is it, my snake, that you find yourself at the end of a malicious wand at least once a year?”

  
Hadrian smirked. “It’s a talent, Professor.”

 

Feeling the tingle of privacy wards, the next question was, “How did it go?”

  
“He’s back, but your potion and the ritual didn’t go exactly as planned. Marvolo looks about 16 years old.”

  
Severus laughed. “I wish I had been there.”

  
“As my Head of House, can you say that in light of the Death Eater attacks, it’s no longer safe to be at the Dursleys? I know there are no blood wards anymore.”

The man frowned, “I will see what I can do, Hadrian. You know how the Headmaster is.”


End file.
